How soul and maka meet
by mojojojo0415
Summary: This is a story of how soul and maka meet when they are little and their life after that may be a little m at the end but not in the first couple of chapters but please read and review
1. And so we met

When Soul and Maka were five Soul came to America for the first time."Your so weird Soul even your name is weird. YOU have white hair red eyes and sharp teeth like the rat you are(I know that Wes looks the same but my story my rules.)" Wes who is 10 says to his little brother soul. Soul was five with white hair, blood red eyes, and shark teeth to top it off. As his brother said he is the rat of the Evans family. He was the only weapon as well, but he did not know that yet or that people could turn into weapons at all. "I am not, I hate you and I always will." Soul said as he ran away from his brother and ran into a bush and came out the other end where he saw a strange building with big lit up letters that he could not read yet and he did not wish to read. Then he saw a little girl that looked his age in a pink dress sitting on the ground with her head in her knees crying. "Why is she crying" Soul thought as he crossed the street. "Hey why are you crying. Crying is uncool." He said as she got up and looked at him. "You can laugh everybody does. I don't care, my family calls me a rat." He said hurt in his eyes. "Why would they do that you are so cute." She said. "My name is Maka Albarn and yours." She said as she put her hand out. " Im Soul Evans and you really think im cute." He said as he took her hand. " Lets get you away from this place I don't think you like it here." He said as he ran with her in tow and they reached a basketball court( They didn't know they would play on that very court) they sat on a bench and talked until maka's eyelids got heavy. Soul watched her fall asleep and he put his little arm around her and went to sleep as well. "Soul where did you go mother is going to be mad." Wes says as he bumbed into a tall man shouting Maka where are you. "Hey kid have you seen my darling Maka." Spirit said as he started to call again. Wes started to cry. "Have you seen my little brother." He managed to say. "NO but I will help you look." Spirit said as he and Wes looked for the little ones. "I see my little brother his is with some girl." Wes said as he ran and picked up his little brother and Spirit picked up Maka "Thank you." Wes said as he ran to his hotel.

Soul Pov. When I woke up I was at my hotel with my brother. "Grr what am I doing here where is Maka." I said not wanting to wait for my stupid brother to give me and answer I run out the door and Wes comes after me and picks me up. I bite him on the arm and he drops me then he kicks me and I bite him on the leg and he is bleeding and he hits me on the head with something and Im knocked out. "Im sorry maka."


	2. Chapter 2

Maka Pov.

I woke up in my small bedroom and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and screamed. "Where is Soul!?" I start to cry as I go and try to open my door but, Papa didn't want to get in trouble for bringing me to that icky place again so he locked the door so I wouldn't get out and Mama was also out so she wouldn't have to deal with Papa. I will never see Soul again and I sit on my bed and go to sleep.

8 years later

I am Maka Albarn and I am 13 years old and I am starting my first year at the DWMA where my father works. The DWMA is an academy for people that can either hold weapons and sense or see souls. Others are weapons who turn into awesome weapons. Meister and weapon work together to collect 99 evil kishin souls but, right now I need to find a weapon. "Maka!" I heard a boy shout behind me. I looked back and see a familiar face and stature but, he seemed to change. I run to him and hug him. He hugged me and then I had to ask. "Soul are you a weapon?" he looked at me with wide eyes. "Yes" he said as I jumped up and down and hugged him again. "Then will you be my weapon?(AN: all of you who are thinking pervertedly right now don't she is asking a simple question that stuff will come later) please say you will." I ask and I look at his face and notice that he is staring into space, "SOUL will you please!" I ask. "Yes." He says as he hugs me again. "maka I thought I would never see you again that day 8 years ago. I went back to Britain and then when I turned 13 I moved out here. I missed you so much." He said and hugged me harder. "Soul I missed you to and do you have an apartment because if you don't then I have a 2 bedroom apartment." I said as he looked at me and smiled then nodded. We walked to class and I was really destracted the last time I saw Soul was when we were 5 and he was little and had tempor problems. Now he is tall muscular and handsome. Soul pov. Ive been distracted. Maka the last time I saw her was when we were 5 and she was small and weak now she is tall thin beautiful but is flat chested but she is still pretty. I watch her walk and I cant help but smile. When the end of the day finally rolls around. Maka and I walk to her apartment together. "Hey maka im sorry." I say as I look down in defeat. "For what soul." She asked a confused look on her face. ''for not staying with you when we were separated." I said and she looked up and me hit me with a book and hugged me. She grabbed my hand and ran, when we got to the apartment she opened the door. She showed me to my room and let me unpack. "hey soul dinner is ready." She said with apleasent voice. I walked to the kitchen to see maka setting down the food I sat across from her and we talked. "Soul I cant beilve we found each other after 8 years." She said. "I thought you had forgotten about me." She said. "I would and cant ever forget you. Maka you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I love you I have since I met you." I said before I really knew what I was saying and I ran to my room and left her stunned at the kitchen table. She got up and knocked softly on the door. I let her in and she saw me packing and started to cry. "you're leaving me to soul after everything that has happened." Her voice shaky and raspy as she ran to her room and I could hear her sobbing. I walked into her room and saw her on her bed crying. "maka the reason why I am packing is because I know that you will never love me. Because you are too beautiful and I am a monster." I say as I hug her and pull her close to my body. "Soul I love you and It pains me to see you leaving because I love you more than my Papa and Mama. I am in love with you and I always have and even though I am to young to know what true love is. I believe that we do in our hearts and I don't want you to leave me because I need you." She said as she sobbed louder and her body was shacking. She looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her. I started to get up to get ready for bed and she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me on top of her and I sat next to her as she went to sleep and I let sleep take me 2. This was the first time I had actually slept since I last saw maka.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up Maka was in the shower so I got up and made breakfast for her. She was surprised when she came out and she was eating and then she looked at the clock and gasped. "Soul come on we are going to be late." She said as she grabbed my hand and we ran to the school. We walked in class just as the bell rang and ran to our seats. Then we heard a weird rolling sound and the door bursted open and a strange man fell into the room. "hello class im professor Stein and today we are doing a dissection lab." He said as he got up and reviled a hopeless animal. DING DONG DONG DING. That was the bell signaling us we had to go home. "Hey Maka?" I said as I grabbed her small hand. "What Soul?" she said sounding agrivated. "Will you go on a date with me on Friday?'' I managed to say without blushing. "Of course Soul." She said with a smile. Then someone tapped on her shoulder. It was a boy with golden eyes and black hair with 3 white stripes on the left side. "Excuse me, mam but you are perfectly symmetrical." He said in amazement. "Thank you?" she said a little confused. He put his hand out to shake hers and said "im Death The Kid, im Lord Deaths son and will you be my friend. And these are my weapons Liz and Patty." He said as he pointed to 2 girls behind him. "O im Maka Albarn and this is boyfriend slash weapon Soul Eater Evans." She said while hugging me and I smirked. "well it was nice to meet you both." He said as he walked away with his weapons. We continued to walk and maka and I talked. When we got home I picked her up walked to the couch and put her on my lap. "Soul am I our girlfriend now?" she asked. "Yes of course why not." I said in a cool way. Then we heard a knock at the door.

Sorry for the short chapter but those damn midterms suck.


End file.
